


The Fae born astray

by crimson_queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10120364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen





	

I struggled unconsciously against my bonds. My eyelids drooping slowly. I barely got a blink of sleep, I heard footsteps just as I was loosing consciousness. "Help..." I begged as my head drooped. 


End file.
